Un Cœur Pur (Personne ne devrait mourir seul)
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. Luna Lovegood est l'une des élèves de Poudlard les plus singulières. C'est ce que Marcus découvre quand ils se retrouvent isolés du reste des combattants pendant la bataille de Poudlard et qu'il est sur le point de mourir de ses blessures. Elle a vraiment un cœur pur, pense-t-il en rendant son dernier souffle presque dans ses bras. Neville, lui, l'a un peu toujours su.


"On a une petite propriété, une cabane et quelques champs en réalité, au sud de l'Angleterre. J'adore cet endroit. Il y a plein de fleurs. Des rouges, des violettes et des bleues. Et des tournesols. J'adore les tournesols. Et les iris. C'est mes fleurs préférées."

Luna Lovegood était agenouillée aux côtés d'une des victimes de la bataille, dans la poussière. Le jeune homme, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, se tenait presque immobile, ses lèvres relâchant une exclamation de douleur de temps à autre. Ils étaient seuls au milieu d'un décor de fin du monde.

La voix mélodieuse de l'adolescente résonnait étrangement contre les murs, d'une manière étonnamment réconfortante. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour continuer son récit quand son interlocuteur l'avait prise de court.

"Pourquoi ?" avait-il interrogé d'une voix hachée.

Il y eut une légère pause, pendant laquelle la jeune Serdaigle avait froncé les sourcils, plongée dans des souvenirs d'enfance désormais un peu vagues.

"Je... J'imagine que c'est parce que ma mère en avait planté dans le jardin quand j'étais petite. Des blancs. On les voyait depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, il me suffisait de monter sur une chaise pour les regarder. C'était très joli." avait-t-elle déclaré pensivement en plissant des yeux, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle réfléchissait.

Le garçon avait secoué la tête faiblement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu lui demander. La jeune fille le regarda avec une lueur de confusion inscrite dans le regard.

"Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas ?" l'avait-t-il éclairée.

Elle avait dû se pencher pour saisir les mots.

"Nous ne pouvons pas partir, l'éboulement nous empêche de passer, et avec tous les Bulbeux de Salamanque qu'il y a dans les vieilles bâtisses il ne serait pas sage d'essayer de déplacer tout ça sans baguette. J'ai perdu la mienne quand le plafond s'est effondré, et je n'ai pas vu la tienne quand j'ai fouillé les environs. Mais les autres nous trouverons bientôt, j'en suis certaine." avait-elle dit sur un ton détaché, se voulant certainement rassurante.

Elle n'aurait pas dû se donner tant de peine, l'ancien Serpentard ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur son sort. Et si elle avait un brin de jugeote, elle savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à ses blessures.

Mais Merlin qu'elle était dense ! Il s'épuisait un peu plus à chaque son qui sortait de ses lèvres et elle n'avait toujours pas compris où il voulait en venir.

Il devrait être plus patient avec elle, elle semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas l'incommoder et même faire de ses derniers instants un moment, si ce n'est agréable, pas trop inconfortable.

Il reprit donc une bouffée d'air qui le fit tousser, et rassemblant ses maigres forces, posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que l'étudiante s'était mise à lui parler.

"Non... Pas ça. Pourquoi tu es à mon chevet ?"

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux un peu plus, mais la lumière du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre donnant sur le parc était trop puissante pour un mourant. Il se contenta donc de la regarder à travers une rangée de cils. Elle apparaissait un peu floue, une masse d'un rouge orangé - sans doute sa tenue - surmontée par une masse blonde qui devait correspondre à ses cheveux.

Il espérait qu'elle répondrait à sa question, parce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

"Eh bien, tu es blessé. Tu préférerais que j'aille plus loin ?" questionna-t-elle à son tour, visiblement interloquée, et, le jeune homme réalisa avec surprise, possiblement peinée.

Elle s'était déjà levée quand la voix éraillée s'était élevée à nouveau.

"Non ! C'est juste que... Après tout ça... Tu ne devrais pas... J'étais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et..."

Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce détail. Après que leur plafond leur soit tombé dessus, c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé. Il avait un masque qu'elle l'avait aidé à enlever pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer. D'après elle, ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés par l'éboulement. Ils étaient les seuls survivants sur les quinze mètres carrés qu'il était possible d'arpenter une fois un peu dégagés. Du coin de l'œil, le blessé pouvait apercevoir la botte de quelqu'un enfoui sous les décombres.

Elle avait était chanceuse de ne s'en sortir qu'avec quelques blessures bégnines. Le bout de tissu (un foulard qu'elle avait dans les cheveux peut-être) qui enserrait son épaule était taché de sang mais ça n'avait pas l'air fatal.

Lui-même était incapable de bouger, et la fillette avait décidé de rester à ses côtés, attendant patiemment. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si leur situation était inversée. Il n'aurait certainement pas fait la conversation à une gamine effrayée à l'idée de sa mort imminente. Il l'aurait peut-être achevée, par pitié, mais ne serait sûrement pas allé plus loin sur le chemin de la compassion.

"Chut, ne gaspille pas ton énergie. Je sais. C'est dommage. Tu as l'air gentil. Tout le monde l'est un peu au fond. Tu as déjà lu ce roman moldu ? Il est à la bibliothèque. Il a un joli titre, mais je ne me rappelle plus... Le héros s'appelle Holden et... Oh. Tu n'as jamais lu de romans moldus, j'imagine. Désolée."

Elle paraissait embarrassée et s'était tue, triturant un pan de sa robe entre ses doigts.

"Non, je l'ai pas lu. Mais continue. S'il-te-plaît." intervint le Mangemort agonisant, sa respiration de plus en plus sifflante.

La sixième année repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et reprit la conversation là où elle l'avait laissée.

"Le héros, Holden, est un peu bizarre, tu sais. Un peu comme moi, je crois. Et il y a une jolie phrase à la fin, qui dit quelque chose comme 'quand on apprend à connaître les gens, ils finissent par nous manquer'. J'aime beaucoup."

C'était stupidement sentimental, mais il appréciait. Et ça lui allait bien, à son espèce d'ange gardien en robe rouge.

"Merci." croassa-t-il, en essayant de se tourner vers elle.

Elle l'en empêcha, ça ne ferait qu'empirer ses souffrances.

"Je peux te prendre la main ?" lui proposa-t-elle à la place, comprenant qu'il recherchait le contact humain.

Il esquissa un sourire peiné.

"S'il-te-plaît."

Elle lui adressa un des sourires les plus rayonnants qu'il ait eu l'occasion de voir en retour.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, pendant lesquels il s'appliqua à cracher ses poumons tandis qu'elle entrelaçait leurs doigts avec douceur.

"J'ai peur de mourir." déclara-t-il après sa quinte de toux, pressentant la fin.

Luna lui caressa le front de sa main libre, comme un parent réconforterait son enfant après un cauchemar.

"Il ne faut pas. Maman est morte quand j'étais petite. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. C'est comme s'endormir une dernière fois. Et puis tu pourras rencontrer la fée Viviane. Ce doit être une expérience inoubliable. Si tu vois ma maman, tu pourras lui dire que papa et moi avons trouvé les Ronflax cornus ? Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir."

Il était heureux qu'elle ne nie pas l'évidence. Il savait qu'il allait mourir avant que qui que ce soit les atteigne. Pourquoi se voiler la face ?

"Des Ronflax cornus ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure.

Elle ne pouvait possiblement l'avoir entendu, mais elle avait sans doute pu lire sa question sur ses lèvres, car elle répondit, d'une voix chaude rendue déformée par l'écho :

"Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Tu ne lis pas le journal de papa, alors. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pas grand chose. Juste des animaux que maman et papa cherchaient ensemble avant son accident. Elle faisait une expérience dans son laboratoire mais elle a fait une erreur dans les dosages. Les émanations de sa potion l'ont tuée. Elle n'a même pas dû s'en rendre compte tout de suite, pas avant d'être paralysée en tout cas. Je l'ai trouvée quand j'ai voulu lui demander de venir jouer. Elle est morte sous mes yeux, pendant que mon papa essayait de la ranimer. Mais il n'y avait personne quand elle était encore consciente et qu'elle savait ce qui allait arrivé... C'est comme si elle était morte seule."

"Désolé." marmonna le plus âgé des deux combattants.

Luna haussa une épaule.

"C'était il y a longtemps. Mais c'est comme si elle m'avait laissé un cadeau. Maintenant je peux voir les Sombrals."

Cette fille était définitivement un phénomène particulier. Il l'aimait bien.

Il essaya de rassembler ses forces, il voulait que leur discussion continue. Il ne voulait pas attendre sa fin prochaine dans le silence.

Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour continuer de parler, ses poumons en feu.

"Pas moi. En tout cas, pas avant aujourd'hui. Tu étais à Poudlard cette année ?"

Il se mit tout de suite à tousser après ça. Elle attendit poliment que ça passe avant de lui répondre.

"Hum hum. Ma sixième année. A Serdaigle. Je suis Luna Lovegood."

Le Mangemort en puissance parvint à ouvrir les yeux un peu plus.

"Lovegood... Ton père est l'éditeur du Chicaneur." souffla-t-il, épuisé.

Elle approuva de la tête.

"Il écrit aussi quelques articles parfois. Je l'aide un peu." ajouta-t-elle comme une arrière-pensée.

"Marcus Flint." déclara-t-il en appliquant une légère pression sur les doigts de son ennemie, toujours entremêlés aux siens.

Luna y répondit brièvement.

"Je sais. Nos mères étaient cousines, mais la mienne a été reniée. Papa voulait que je connaisse un peu sa famille quand même. Je suis en contact avec une de tes tantes. Elysée, je crois. Elle a épousé un moldu si j'ai bien compris." raconta la fille de Xénophilius Lovegood.

A ses mots, l'ex Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard tenta de se redresser mais Luna le maintint sur le sol. Il grogna de frustration, prit une grande inspiration, grimaça de douleur et finit par se lancer dans une réponse un peu longue pour quelqu'un dans son état.

"Tu as des nouvelles ? Elle ne fait plus partie de la famille, bien sûr, mais enfant je l'aimais bien. Elle avait moins de dix ans de plus que moi."

Il était anxieux de savoir. Avant sa mort si possible. Il sentait bien qu'il lui restait très peu de temps.

"Elle a une fille de six ans. Adriel." lui répondit la jeune fille à l'épaule bandée.

Le tissu était désormais plus ensanglanté qu'il ne l'était au début de leur échange, mais ça ne paraissait toujours pas être un cas de force majeur.

"Adriel... C'est joli." dit-il à voix basse, ses paupières, ayant déjà l'irrépressible envie de se fermer, se mettant à papillonner de leur propre gré.

"J'aime bien, moi aussi. C'était le prénom de ma mère. Elysée et maman ont toujours été proches. Tu as une sœur, non ?"

Il fit un petit bruit d'approbation qui aurait aussi pu être une tentative de retenir un cri de douleur.

"Julia va avoir onze ans." dit-il entre ses dents.

Lors de l'éboulement, une partie des débris lui était tombée sur les jambes. Il allait sans dire que l'un comme l'autre des deux jeunes évitait de regarder dans cette direction. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

"Elle sera à Poudlard l'année prochaine, alors. Elle doit avoir hâte ! Tu penses qu'elle sera à Serpentard aussi ?" interrogea Luna avec un enthousiasme qu'elle ne semblait même pas feindre.

Il secoua faiblement la tête.

"Elle veut être à Serdaigle." répondit-il péniblement.

Sa gorge était tellement sèche. Il sentait la sueur sur son front, et de moins en moins ses jambes, qui s'engourdissaient. Il y avait du sang aussi. Beaucoup. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

L'étudiante qui lui faisait face resserra sa prise sur sa main, avec un léger sourire, à peine trop tremblotant pour être insouciant.

"Oh. Ce serait bien. J'aimerais être préfète l'année prochaine." s'exclama-t-elle.

Pendant un moment, Marcus laissa ses yeux se fermer, et Luna s'attendit au pire.

Mais il finit par les rouvrir de force, avec précipitation.

"Tu feras attention à elle ?" lui fit-il promettre.

Elle fit solennellement le signe de Merlin avant de répondre.

"Bien sûr."

Tout cela était hypothétique. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans le château, ils ne savaient pas quel côté avait l'avantage.

Les paupières du garçon se rabaissaient déjà, lourdes de souffrance, mais il essaya de rester éveillé. Il avait encore une question importante à poser.

"Est-ce que... Tu viendras te recueillir sur ma tombe ?" souffla-t-il en renforçant sa poigne sur la main de la jeune fille.

Elle ne grimaça même pas, se contentant de sourire avec compassion.

"C'est ce que tu veux ?" questionna-t-elle, pas même désarçonnée par sa question.

Il en aurait souri si son corps ne le faisait pas autant souffrir. Entre deux crises de toussotements sanglants, il parvint à prononcer encore une poignée de mots.

"Je... Oui. Si ça ne te dérange pas. évidemment. Je veux dire... on ne se connaît pas. J'ai tué des gens et..."

Luna le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

"Tu aimes les lilas ?"

"Je crois."

"Parce qu'il y a les chrysanthèmes, mais je n'aime pas trop. C'est un peu trop simple à mon goût." observa-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, chaque fois où il l'avait croisé, elle avait toujours eu un air rêveur.

"J'imagine." répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Il se remit à tousser de plus en plus de sang. Toute sensation dans ses jambes avait disparu. Son corps était saisi par des spasmes. Ce ne serait plus très long. Pendant quelques secondes effroyables, Marcus crut qu'il n'aurait pas l'opportunité de remercier celle qui avait été là pour ses derniers instants.

"Merci' parvint-il à peine à articuler silencieusement au milieu d'une crise, plus violente que toutes les autres.

Ce n'était qu'un simple mot, mais il signifiait bien plus que ça.

Marcus se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait eu de vivre sa dernière heure avec la jeune sorcière.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait à quoi ressemblait la situation du côté dégagé du château. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, les Mangemorts pouvaient très bien avoir mis Poudlard à feu et à sang et abattrait l'étudiante à la seconde où ils auraient dégagé la zone.

Et pourtant, elle était restée avec lui. En sachant ce qui l'attendait peut-être au dehors à l'instant où elle serait libérée des pierres.

Il espérait qu'elle ferait attention, qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas. Il en était presque à espérer que son côté ne remporte pas la bataille.

Il y avait tout ça dans ses paroles et dans ses doigts serrant ceux de Luna dans un dernier sursaut de vie tandis que ses yeux se révulsaient.

Après que le corps du jeune homme soit retombé sur le sol, Luna extirpa sa main de la sienne et abaissa ses paupières avec tendresse.

Elle ne pleura pas mais sa gorge se serra quand elle contempla les traits sans vie du défunt.

Puis elle resta assise dans les débris, un bout de pierre lourd mais néanmoins manipulable à portée de main, attendant qu'on vienne secourir les victimes de l'éboulement. La violence appelait la violence et elle n'hésiterait pas à l'hésiter contre n'importe quel Mangemort qui la menacerait.

Cependant elle ne pouvait nier son soulagement quand elle entendit les voix de Padma et Neville à travers la paroi formée par les débris du plafond. Ils répondirent à ses appels, et grâce à leurs baguettes, dégagèrent l'endroit plutôt rapidement.

Padma manqua l'étouffer dans ses bras quand elle lui annonça qu'Harry était vivant et qu'il y avait encore quelques Mangemorts qui voulaient en découdre dans le château mais qu'il n'étaient plus très nombreux depuis la mort de Voldemort.

Neville attendit patiemment son tour avant de la faire tourner dans ses bras en riant.

"Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point on s'est inquiété pour toi. On a perdu trop de monde ce soir, alors comme personne ne t'avait vu depuis un moment, on a craint le pire." lui donna-t-il comme explication à leurs effusions de joie.

"Je vais bien. Je suis contente que vous allez bien tous les deux aussi. Est-ce que tu as vu mon père ?" l'interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

Maintenant n'était pas le moment pour demander qui était tombé, ce serait sans doute trop dur de prendre connaissance de tous les noms d'un coup avant d'être quelque part où elle pourrait assumer le choc et pas au milieu d'un couloir où traînaient potentiellement des Mangemorts récalcitrants au repli stratégique.

Mais elle devait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son père.

"Avec ma grand-mère et Mme Pomfresh. Ils ont besoin d'aide à l'infirmerie. Tu devrais y aller, pour ton épaule." répondit Neville en inspectant d'un œil méfiant le tissu autrefois jaune du foulard qui lui servait de garrot improvisé.

Luna était prête à se diriger dans cette direction quand elle sentit la main fine de Parvati sur son avant-bras. Elle s'arrêta net.

"Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de te laisser seule dans les couloirs, blessée en plus. Et sans baguette ?"

La jeune fille brune avait mis ses poings sur les hanches, visiblement mécontente que son amie ne se soit pas rendu compte du danger qui régnait encore à être désarmé dans les couloirs du château.

"Je l'ai perdue." admit Luna, penaude.

Elle n'aidait pas tellement attaché aux possessions matérielles, mais elle tenait au bout de bâton qu'elle avait toujours avec elle depuis ses onze ans.

Neville l'étreignit une poignée de secondes en guise de réconfort lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était au bord des larmes et à bout de nerfs. La nuit avait été éprouvante.

"Tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner. On a organisé des patrouilles pour fouiller le château à la recherche de survivants ou de Mangemorts encore rebelles mais on a presque fini de parcourir notre périmètre d'intervention, on vérifie une dernière allée puis on s'en va, promis."

Neville avait plusieurs baguettes pendues à sa ceinture mais ne lui en proposa aucune. Il connaissait assez Luna pour savoir qu'elle lui demanderait d'où elle venait s'il le faisait, et le Gryffondor n'avait pas ses scrupules concernant le recel de la propriété d'autrui, décédé sur le champ de bataille de surcroît, fusse-t-il un Mangemort.

Parvati passait donc devant, suivi de près par Luna puis par Neville, qui couvrait leurs arrières.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune difficulté sur le reste de leur parcours et revinrent sains et saufs à l'infirmerie.

Xénophilius fut véritablement soulagé de retrouver sa fille unique, qu'il serra longuement dans ses bras lui aussi, avant de soigner son épaule.

Neville était restée avec elle tout du long, mais Padma était partie rejoindre sa sœur, au chevet de Lavande.

Elle le suivit jusqu'aux serres, détruites pour la majeure partie. Ils s'assirent sur un des plans de travail, leurs yeux contemplant le désastre sans le voir. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour ça.

Alors seulement, Luna se mit à parler de Marcus. Neville l'écouta gravement malgré ses bâillements. Ils ne voulaient pas encore fermer les yeux.

"Et puis vous m'avez sortie de là." acheva-t-elle au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes de récit, entrecoupé par des remarques et des questions de son ami.

"Luna... Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? Tu es vraiment la meilleure d'entre nous, hum ? Celle qui a l'âme la plus pure, en tout cas. Tu veux que je t'accompagnes aux funérailles ?"

"Merci, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule, je crois." dit-elle en embrassant Neville sur la joue.

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule valide.

Ils avaient cruellement besoin de contact humain, ce matin là. Quelque chose de chaud pour lutter contre le froid intérieur.

Les funérailles eurent lieu trois jours plus tard.

Luna tint parole. Elle échangea quelques mots avec une Julia éplorée à l'enterrement, et annonça même le décès à la cousine Elysée par courrier.

Elle déposa un bouquet de lilas mauve et blanc, cueilli le matin-même dans son propre jardin, au pied de la tombe. Elle reproduit l'opération chaque année jusqu'à sa mort, vingt ans après la bataille de Poudlard, dans un accident de Magicobus.

Pour sa septième année, ce fut Padma qui fut choisie comme préfète mais Luna n'oublia pas sa promesse et garda un œil vigilant sur la petite sœur de Marcus; à qui elle fourni le moyen de contacter sa tante reniée.

Toute sa vie, Luna Lovegood se battit pour la réinsertion d'anciens Mangemorts dans la société. Elle fut même fiancée à l'un d'eux quelques temps. Son nom devint synonyme d'espoir pour ceux que la société avait laissés tomber. A son enterrement, étaient présent presque autant d'anciens Mangemorts libres que de membres de l'Ordre. Et aussi un certain nombre de ces anciens élèves. Elle avait été un professeur de Divination très appréciée, en son temps. Neville avait vu les larmes que James Potter avait tenté de cacher dans les robes de son compagnon, qui n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large, bien qu'ils soient tous deux adultes.

Neville n'avait pas de leçons à donner sur ce sujet : il pleurait aussi, et plus qu'eux. Il savait qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

James Potter avait été un élève difficile, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon et Luna, qui était sa marraine, avait toujours était très présente pour lui.

Elle aurait était heureuse de savoir que James et Scorpius étaient venus à son enterrement comme un couple officiel, et pas comme deux adolescents dans le placard. Leurs parents, tous les quatre présents, n'avaient pas dit un mot à ce sujet, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'ils aient confirmation des sentiments de leurs fils l'un pour l'autre.

A peine sortis du cimetière, ils seraient certainement agressés par les flashs des appareils photos des nombreux reporters venus pour l'événement -qui s'en donneraient à cœur joie s'ils apercevaient l'aîné des Potter et le fils unique des Malefoy si proches - mais Neville ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Il sentit une main tirer sur la sienne. De grands yeux clairs rencontrèrent les siens.

"Veux rentrer à la maison." se plaignit la voix d'un petit être agrippé à son pantalon.

Neville souleva le petit garçon du sol et le prit dans ses bras, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui témoigner sa détresse.

Il regarda la tombe une dernière fois, parcourut l'inscription sur la stèle des yeux en caressant les cheveux du petit.

 _Luna Lovegood 1981-2018_

 _Elle avait le cœur pur._

"On y va, Marcus. On y va." promit-il tandis que l'enfant s'endormait dans ses bras.


End file.
